A known device for visualization of information comprises N light sources—monochromatic light emitting diodes (LEDs), evenly disposed in an array on a hard even substrate, whose inputs are connected to a control circuitry powered by an independent power supply and fastened to the substrate. The substrate itself is radially disposed between two neighboring spokes of a bicycle wheel. The control circuitry consists of a centrifugally controlled switch, whose output is connected to the input of a time delay controller, whose first output is connected to the input of a visual pattern selector, and its second output—to a controller setting up the delay time. The outputs of the visual pattern selector and the time delay controller are connected to the inputs of a controllable power supply, whose output is connected to a lighting controller. When the bicycle wheel is rotated, the centrifugally controlled switch is triggered on, and switches on the visual pattern selector. The resulted pattern is pre-selected from the collection of patterns stored in the selector. The controller setting up the delay time assigns a different flashing-on time to each separate diode. The flashing on of the light emitting diodes at different times produces a quasimetric field that displays a two-dimensional monochromatic image, enhanced by the transitional vision [U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,039].
A disadvantage of this device is that the resulted image is continually drifting, because it is not synchronized with the rotation speed of the wheel. Moreover, it has lower informational capabilities due to the fact that it generates only two-dimensional monochromatic images. Further disadvantage is that the device is working as long as the wheel is rotating, regardless of the intensity of the surrounding light. This results in reduced image perception capabilities, especially in daylight or in bright sidelight. This redundant mode of operation leads to a faster exhaustion of the independent power supply, which, therefore, needs frequent replacement. Another disadvantage of the device is its limited scope, because it is only applicable to bicycles, and functions only if mounted on specific places between bicycle spokes.
Another device for visualization of information which is known from the prior art is designed especially for transportation vehicles. It consists of one to M groups of light sources, each containing N light emitting diodes, evenly disposed in an array. Each group of LEDs is mounted on a separate hard, even substrate. All diodes on a substrate have the same color. They are connected to the respective control circuitry with an independent power supply. The substrates are radially disposed at even angular distances from each other on a rotating object, like a bicycle wheel, for example. The control circuitries of the separate groups are connected to a serial output bus of a central microcontroller. It consists of a microcontroller with an independent power supply, control panel, and memory. The central microcontroller may be installed on one of the substrates and thus have a common power supply with the group of the light emitting diodes on the substrate. A magnet is fastened on a stationary part of the machine, like the front fork of a bicycle. A synchronization sensor is secured at a suitable position on a rotating part of the vehicle, like a wheel, and is triggered every time it passes the magnet. The output of this detector is connected to an informational input port of the microprocessor. The pattern of the image that will be visualized is pre-selected by the control panel. When the bicycle wheel is rotated, the microprocessor is activated by the detector and starts sending control signals to the respective groups of diodes. At the same time, the microprocessor sets the rotation speed of the wheel, and based on it determines the moment when the diodes will be flashed on, so as to form an image at the same place. Therefore, due to the transitional vision, the lighting on of the light emitting diodes at different times produces a quasimetric field that displays M groups of two-dimensional monochromatic images, each with a different color [PCT/US00/25098].
A disadvantage of this device is that it has reduced image perception capabilities, because it generates only two-dimensional monochromatic images. Another disadvantage of the device is that its mechanism is rather complex, because it comprises a plurality of independent components, interconnected by means of movable wires. This, coupled with the presence of a magnet and a detector, reduces its reliability.
Another disadvantage of this device is that its permanent mode of operation leads to energy loss. Yet another disadvantage is that the generation of a high-quality image requires a very precise positioning of the separate light emitting sources on a rotating part of a vehicle.
Another device for visualization of information for transportation vehicles is known. It consists of a number of light emitting diodes (LEDs) of one or different colors, disposed in arrays and controlled independently. The arrays of LEDs are radially disposed on at least one rotating around an axis visible carrier element of the construction of the transportation vehicle. The LEDs flash and fade depending on the current angular speed of the rotating element. When the rotation speed is low the arrays of LEDs are disposed on more than one rotating around an axis visible carrier elements of the construction of the transportation vehicle. The carrier element is provided with a sensor communicating with another sensor, positioned at the frame of the vehicle, which sends a signal defining the initial position and the subsequent synchronized flashing of the LEDs in order to produce a visual pattern. The controlling signals are produced by one or several processors. It is possible that the processor is situated on the carrier rotating element and receives signals from another processor, immovably fixed to the frame of the vehicle. The power supply of the elements on the carrier rotating element is carried out by means of a power supply unit provided at the same place. In order to avoid the loss of synchronization, there are radial doubling arrays around each array of LEDs onto a carrier rotating element. At the command of the processor the radial doubling arrays are controllably switched on instead of the main array (DE 197 37 621 C).
A disadvantage of this device is that it is complicated, consists of a number of independent components connected to each other via unreliable communication channels. This reduces the reliability of the device.
It is the objective of this invention to create a device for visualization of information on a rotating visible surface that provides a higher quality of the generated images, reliability, and enhanced informational capabilities.